Solace
by EmoStarlette
Summary: AI encounters a new heroine, one with a tragic past and a promising future. (set in season 1) {Co-written with Ally The Vampire Slayer}
1. Vixen

Corruption is common in a place like Los Angeles. Almost an epidemic among the humans and demons alike. But just as any other city it has it's good side. The people who protect it from just completely falling to hell.  
  
A strangled cry fills the salty night air. The slick city streets disrupted by the feet of a young girl, running for her life. Vampires aren't far behind her, she isn't to far out of their grasp, and running just makes them even thirstier. Unexpectedly, she stops. Bewilderment sweeps over the vampire's face as she turns, her fiery red hair almost blinding. The corners of her mouth pull into a grin, as she reveals the stake under her skirt. Before either vamp can blink an eye, she has staked one, and has the other on the ground. Looking strait into her blue eyes, he opens his mouth to beg for his life. It's too late by then. She plunges the tip of the wooden stake into his chest, turning the once massive being into a small pile of dust. Standing up, our herioine stops in a stream of light produced by a street lamp.  
  
"What were you thinking?" She smiles, "That I'd be some blond?"  
  
***  
  
Cordelia rushed towards the office, she was almost an hour late for work. It was then she noticed a bracelet lying at the side of the road.  
  
"Oh, shiny," Cordelia said to herself happily, as she carefully picked it up. It was a silver charm bracelet, with 4 charms on it. A winged shoe, a flute, a book, and a snowflake. After looking at it for a second or two, she slid it into the pocket of her jeans.  
  
"Your late," Angel said without looking up as Cordelia burst through the door.  
  
"Not like you don't have all the time in the world," Cordelia commented. Just as Cordelia sat down at her desk the phone began to ring.  
  
"Angel Investigations, We help the helpless," Cordelia said, after picking up the phone, "Yes, ok ok, see you then."  
  
"Who was it?" Angel asked, looking through a file.  
  
"Some guy named Jack Pierce, he said he thinks someone is stalking him," Cordelia answered nonchalantly, "He's coming in tomorrow at noon."  
  
***  
  
"What can I get ya?" Juliet Aryan asked from behind the bar. She worked in an underground club, called the Pit, along with her two best friends Hayden Hardy and Danielle James.  
  
"A bloody mary," the young man answered.  
  
"You like it spicy?" Juliet shouted over the music. The man nodded, "Good, cuz that's the only way I make them." Juliet smiled. She loved rousing the customers. She grabbed the tomato juice and Tabasco and began to mix the drink.  
  
"Julie, how'd it go last night?" Asked Danielle, or Danny as everyone called her.  
  
"Wait, I have break in 5, I'll tell you then," Juliet shouted, as she went to serve another customer.  
  
"Ok, so how'd it go?" Danny asked again, after Juliet had started her break.  
  
"Alright, I didn't get the target, but he sent some vamps after me," Juliet answered, combing her fingers through her fiery red hair. No one ever forgot Juliet. Once you saw her, the image of her was almost burned into you. Something about her piercing blue eyes and vibrant hair made her unforgettable.  
  
"I'm guessing you killed them," Danny said, tapping her hands on the table.  
  
"Do I ever pass up the chance at killing things?" Juliet smirked. Danny rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. Juliet and Danny always butted heads. Juliet's theory was that since they were both Aries, they had too much in common.  
  
"You scare me," Danny commented, "But anyways, are you coming to that party tonight?"  
  
"I don't think so.those kind of parties just aren't my thing," Juliet replied.  
  
"Come on, there's going to be like.free caviar and champagne and all that good stuff," Danny persuaded, "And it'll be fun."  
  
"Why do you always do this?" Juliet groaned, playing with the zipper on her top.  
  
"I'll let you drive," Danny bit her tongue after saying it. Juliet was a crazy driver. She never drove less then 80, and yelled at other drivers.  
  
"Ok," Juliet smiled. Danny shook her head, making a mental note to write out her will before the party.  
  
***  
  
Juliet sat down on the rock hard sofa. She began to wonder if Danny would notice if she left. Danny was an aspiring dancer, so she always dragged Juliet and Hayden along to these "mingles" held by snobby managers.  
  
"Hey Jewels," Hayden said, plopping down next to Juliet, "Having fun?"  
  
"Not really.this just isn't my thing," Juliet answered, "How about you?"  
  
"The foods great," Hayden said nodding, Juliet gave him an unconvincing smile. "Come on Jewels, where's the girl who is always moshing at my concerts?" Hayden put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Do you think Danny would care if we started a mosh it?" Juliet's face brightened.  
  
"She'd kill us," Hayden replied, "But I know there's a real party going on down the street. What do you think? Wanna blow this place?"  
  
"As long as I get to drive," Juliet grinned.  
  
"Of course ma' lady," Hayden smiled, taking Juliet's hand.  
  
***  
  
"So what does your stalker look like?" Angel asked Jack Pierce, the man with the stalking problem.  
  
"It's a girl, about your age maybe," Jack said referring to Cordelia,"She's maybe 5'4 or 5'5, athletic build, red hair that goes to about the middle of her back, blue eyes, she's pretty."  
  
"Seems like you've seen a lot of her," Wesley commented.  
  
"Yeah well she's been around for quite awhile," Jack replied. He was a tall, bulky man, with dark hair that was silvering at his temples.  
  
"Well, we'll do our best to find her," Cordelia reassured,"For a fee." Angel gave her an angry look. "Fine, we'll do it for free. Unless you have money to spare."  
  
"Uh, I have money," Jack reached for his wallet but didn't find anything there,"I'll bring a check next time."  
  
"Ok, we'll get to work on your case then," Angel announced, leading Jack to the door.  
  
"Just find her soon, I think she's planning something," Jack said, before disappearing through the door.  
  
"Something about that guy gave me the heebie jeebies," Cordelia commented, shivering at the thought of him.  
  
"He was rather odd," Wesley added, "He seemed pretty intent on killing his stalker, rather then worried about himself."  
  
"Yeah, I picked up on that too," Angel replied,"But let's look into it anyways." ***  
  
Hayden and Juliet were on the stage in the empty club, while Danny unloaded stuff for the upcoming night. Hayden was teaching Juliet some guitar cords.  
  
"Ok, now put your middle finger on the e string and pluck it and the f sting." Hayden explained, helping Juliet form her fingers around the guitar neck.  
  
"Um...Hayden?" Danny muttered.  
  
She had attemtpted to carry a box of empty bottle to the back, but was failing miserbly. And now the box was rested on her shoulder and was about 10 seconds from crashing down to the ground.  
  
"Hayden ..." She called again. But he was either ignoring her or had earplugs in.  
  
"Hay...I'm...gonna fall over..." she muttered, tilting a bit. But he still didnt notice her.  
  
"What the hell does my father pay him for?..." She muttered to herself, when the box was lifted form her shoulder.  
  
she turned to see that their only male bartender, Max, had removed the box and set it on the ground again.  
  
"You ok Danny?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah...What does he see in her? I happen to know that Juliet already knows how to play the guitar. She's just pretending to get his attention. The brat." She responded, not looking at Max.  
  
Max rolled his eye's at having his concern for her being ignored, and picked up the box and preceded to carry in to the back.  
  
A few minutes later he was back by her side, washing off the bar. Ten minutes later, Juliet came over and Hayden proceded to pack up his guitar.  
  
"So we got any plans tonight?" Hayden asked, joining the group.  
  
"We have to work, remember?" Danny replied, pouring herself a drink.  
  
"Yeah, but my set is over at eleven," Hayden replied,"And Juliet gets off at ten thirty."  
  
"But I don't get off until twelve, so maybe tomorrow night," Danny smiled.  
  
"Well, then I guess it's just me and Jewels," Hayden grinned. Danny's smile faded, and she went back to vigourously cleaning.  
  
"Sorry, Hayden, but I have to work," Juliet replied,"You know that other job I have." Juliet tilted her head, not wanting to clue Max in on the whole rouge demon hunter thing she tended to do.  
  
"I'll come with," Hayden proposed.  
  
"You can't, you'll get hurt," Juliet whispered.  
  
"No I won't," Hayden said flexing. Nothing too impressive at all.  
  
"Alright," Juliet laughed,"But if it get's too dangerous, you'll have to leave."  
  
"Fine." Hayden grunted, sitting on the bar stool.  
  
"Um...Danny, I get off at twelve too. I'm not doing anything tonight." Max suggested.  
  
"Oh. That's too bad for you. I'll be back in a sec. I gotta get my pay check." Danny turned and walked around the counter and into her father's office.  
  
Max just gapped, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"What just happened?" He asked no one inpeticular.  
  
"You just got shot down dude." Hayden laughed. Max did not seem ammused.  
  
"Yeah, cause she's too busy drooling over you, Hayden, to notice me drolling over her!" He shouted. Hayden stared at him blankly.  
  
"Um...I gotta go and...do something else." He turned and walked out from behind the counter as Danny was walking back behind it.  
  
"Oh, your leaving Max? Ok, just be sure to be back for your shift at five." Danny replied, sticking her check in her pocket.  
  
"So, what's up guy's?" She asked Juliet and Hayden, who were glaring at her. She looked confussed.  
  
"What?"  
  
***  
  
"Is it just me, or is it really weird that even after 80 demon bars, we still have nothing on this chick," Cordelia asked, as she, Wesley, and Angel left a demon bar called "Drifter's".  
  
"Maybe she's not a demon," Angel replied. Cordelia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, she dosn't nescisarily have to be a demon, she could be," Wesley was suddenly interupted by one of Cordy's visions. She clutched her head, and began to stumble backward. Angel steadied her before she could fall.  
  
"What'd you see?" Angel asked when the vision had ended.  
  
"Well we have our lead," Cordelia said rubbing her temples,"Little miss impossible made up most of my vision. There wasn't much besides her. Just a hand holding a gun."  
  
"Who was holding the gun?" Wesley questioned immeaditly.  
  
"Sorry, but I was kind of blind sided by the mind splitting pain. I couldn't tell," Cordelia shot back, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Could you tell where she was?" Angel wondered.  
  
"Uh yeah, downtown, by the old brick factory," Cordelia replied.  
  
***  
  
"You are so not leaving me here alone!!" Danny yelled at Hayden and Juliet as they began to leave.  
  
"This place is packed. Please." She practally begged.  
  
"First, my shift is done, second, you not alone. Max is still here."  
  
"Yeah, and Max is a klutz. How he ever got hired, I dont's know. Both girls turned to look at the brunette as he dropped a girls drink.  
  
"See? how did he get the job?" Danny asked. But then he smiled and the girl began to giggle, and was soon joined by two other girls.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bye." Hayden smirked, pulling Juliet out the door.  
  
"Fine!" She called after them. "Leave me with him. You guy's owe me." She muttered.  
  
Hayden and Juliet laughed as they walked out of the club.  
  
"She's gonna get us for that later." Hayden admitted.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey, let's head over to the old brick factory down town. I think their might be a nest hiding out there." Juliet suggested.  
  
"Alright, I'm game if you are," Hayden replied, following Juliet.  
  
***  
  
"Yep this is the place," Cordelia confirmed, as they reached a huge old warehouse downtown.  
  
"Ok, you guys stay here, I'm going to get a better view," Angel instructed. He quickly climbed up the fireescape, and waited on the roof. After about 10 minutes, Jack walked bye, stopping to talk to some men. Out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough it was the girl Jack had described. Quietly, she crept towards Jack, not making a sound. But the guy following her, stepped on a metal can, creating a huge metallic clinging sound.  
  
***  
  
Juliet cringed as she heard the sound of Hayden stepping on the can. Before she could even look up, Jack had sent his men in her direction. Immeaditly, she stood up, and drop kicked one, as she blocked a punch from the other. Hayden ran, and jumped on one, bringing him to the ground, and then struggled to keep control. Juliet punched her guy in the face, and then knocked him out cold with her deadly uppercut.  
  
"Well that's done," Juliet smiled, and then ran to help Hayden. She grabbed his fist in mid air, blocking it from connecting with Hayden's jaw, and twisted it until it made a snapping noise. She then kneed the man in the groin, sending him reeling to the ground. As she started to help Hayden up, she turned to see Jack, holding a gun steadily in his hand.  
  
"I'm going to end this right here missy," He said aiming the gun at her. Hayden began to run towards her, but it was to late. Jack pulled the trigger. 


	2. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: All Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, and Fox…and whoever else own 'em…just not me. However, Gina (ally the vampire slayer) and I own Juliet, Danny, and Hayden, and any other characters that don't come from ATS. If for some reason, you'd like to use these characters, feel free to contact me at Ocstarryeyed@aol.com. Same goes for distribution. Just ask me first.  
  
A/N: Please review! Reviews give me the drive needed to update, so if you want updates, I need reviews. Flames welcome…as long as they are in the form of constructive criticism. So please share any comments/questions/suggestions/requests. Thanks, and have a demon free day!  
  
Angel led the group down to his apartment, and showed Hayden, who was holding Juliet, to the bedroom. Cordelia followed him, with bandages and disinfectant in hand. Hayden reluctantly laid Juliet on the bed.  
  
"So...you know what your doing right?" Hayden asked Cordelia nervously, as she carefully pulled the bullet from Juliet's wound.  
  
"Yeah, I've had experience," Cordelia answered with out looking up. She sprayed disinfectant on the wound, and then began to dress it. Angel appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Hayden, mind if I ask you some questions?" Angel asked, motioning towards the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, sure," Hayden replied, following Angel to the next room.  
  
"So Juliet, is she human or...?" Angel started off with a simple question.  
  
"She's totally human," Hayden answered, studying the room.  
  
"Ok...Is she trying to kill Jack Pierce?" Angel asked. But before Hayden could answer, Bittersweet Symphony in ring tone form sounded.  
  
"That's Juliet's cell phone, but I thought she turned it off." Hayden responded. Cordelia looked guilty.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking of getting one and was checking it out." She held the phone out to Hayden, who answered it.  
  
"Hell-"  
  
"Help! And I mean really, HELP Juliet! When you left me alone, I was forced to walk home alone and am now being chased by a vampire, dragging along Max and I am currently stake-less!!! You get your red-headed ass out here and save me!!!" Danny shouted. Hayden held the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Danny? It's Hayden. We're having problems here too. Juliet's been shot. Where are you? I could come and find you."  
  
"I think out by the docks, oh crap! Got to go..." Suddenly static erupted through the line.  
  
"Oh jeez..." Hayden mumbled.  
  
***  
  
"That was a nice throw." Max replied in awe. Danny had heaved her cell at the vamp and had hit him in his nose. The vamp was kneeling on the ground holding his nose. "I was a pitcher in little league. You should see my batting skills." She laughed. But suddenly the vamp shook his head and stood up. "Crap, We should start running again cause He's really pissed off and coming for us again!" She grabbed his hand once more and they ran off once more.  
  
***  
  
"Uh, sorry about that...but anyways...what was the question?" Hayden said as he turned off the cell phone.  
  
"Was she trying to kill Jack Pierce?" Angel repeated.  
  
"Uh, yeah, she was. He was selling his services to demons in order for favors," Hayden answered, sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"Services? What kind of services?" Angel said, the conversation becoming engrossing.  
  
"He was an assassin. Apparently, demons went to him for help with people, or other demons, they couldn't manage to kill. In return they'd pay him in weapons, or rare items," Hayden explained.  
  
"Why was Juliet involved?" Angel questioned.  
  
"She...just does that kind of stuff. Her sister was a slayer. She died fighting back in the mid 90's, and ever since, Julie has been all about "ridding the world of evil" and all that. It's not really my thing, but I help out."  
  
"She's awake," Cordelia said, suddenly appearing in the room. Hayden wasted no time in getting to her.  
  
Juliet's eyes slowly opened. She looked around the room, finding it to dark and unfamiliar. As she tried to sit up, a sharp pain shot through her arm, turning her attention to the gauze and bandages wrapped around the middle of her upper arm. That wasn't the only thing that hurt; her whole body ached, and her temples were throbbing. Voices from the next room made their way to her ears. She couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, but one of the voices was familiar.  
  
"Juliet!" Someone called from the door. It was Hayden.  
  
"Hayden?" Juliet mumbled weakly.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" He asked, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Not good. What happened?" Juliet asked, glancing at her bandaged arm.  
  
"That Jack guy shot you," Hayden replied.  
  
"Where is he?" Juliet questioned, her voice a little raspy.  
  
"The bastard ran off," Hayden muttered angrilly,"You'll be okay though. Some people, uh... Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley, found us and brought us here."  
  
"Oh," Juliet said, squinting in order to see the people standing at the entrance of the room.  
  
"Sorry, Jewels, but I have to go help Danny out real quick, I'll be back as soon as possible," Hayden explained. He was about to hug her, but his better judgment instructed him not too, since she was pretty banged up.  
  
***  
  
It had been two hours since she had awoken, and Juliet was already strong enough to be walking around. She slowly walked through Angel's office, admiring his many rare possessions.  
  
"Hi," Angel said, appearing at the doorway.  
  
"Hey," Juliet replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Angel asked, moving to sit behind his desk.  
  
"Alright...a little under the weather considering the bullet whole in my arm," Juliet answered, as she traced her fingers over the spine of a book on astral projection, "So what's up with the complete home library on demons and mythology?"  
  
"We fight evil too," Angel responded, "Wesley, Cordelia, and I."  
  
"Not very well," Juliet smirked, "Seeing as you sided with Jack."  
  
"Sorry about that," Angel apologized.  
  
"It's ok," Juliet replied, "I'm Juliet by the way. Like Shakespeare."  
  
"I know," Angel answered, "I'm pretty familiar with Shakespeare."  
  
"Really? Most people these days don't even bother to read his work," Juliet mused.  
  
"Well I'm not most people," Angel told her without looking up, "Plus, I met the guy once. He's not very friendly though."  
  
"Your a vampire," Juliet said nonchalantly. To his surprise, Juliet didn't become defensive when she nodded.  
  
"With a soul," He added.  
  
"I know. Darla sired you. Your soul came to you after you murdered a gypsy girl. Am I leaving anything out?" Juliet asked. Shocked was almost an understatement for what Angel was feeling at that moment.  
  
"Not much. How do you know all that?" Angel asked, leaning forward. Juliet turned to look at him, wrapping the shawl she had tighter around her shoulders.  
  
"I know all about you...I know everything about anything related to demons," Juliet answered, looking him strait in the eyes. Now he knew what it met when Jack said she had piercing eyes, "My sister was a slayer. After she...died her watcher taught me everything I know now."  
  
"If your only human, how do you fight that well?" Angel wondered.  
  
"Not only did she teach me, she trained me as well," Juliet explained, "Slayers aren't the only humans that can kick ass. Let me ask you something now. Why do you help people?"  
  
"I guess it's just a hobby of mine," Angel replied. His response brought a smile to Juliet's face.  
  
"Then I have a proposition for you," Juliet smiled, "What do you say we team up? Help each other out. I can use some of your demon know how, and resources, and you can use my fighting abilities."  
  
"I'd say it's a plan," Angel smiled back. 


	3. It's Just A Kiss

"We have a problem," Jack Pierce told his minions, he had gathered them in his hidden warehouse, "I was only able to wound the girl, and she will be back. This time she has the vampire on her side."  
  
"What do we do then?" A female worrick demon hissed.  
  
"Prepare ourselves, and then lay low, until she comes looking for us," He answered.  
  
"We? She's after you," An angry vampire said from the corner.  
  
"You want to run? Fine. She may not kill you then, but I will," Jack promised, as he slowly approached the vampire.  
  
***  
  
"Juliet?" Danny mumbled, staggering into the kitchen. She shielded her eyes, as the bright sunlight got to them. Juliet was leaning against the counter, hastily trying to down a plate of eggs.  
  
"Morning. Want any eggs?" Juliet said, swallowing. She quickly put her plate in the sink, and rushed into the bathroom.  
  
"Why are you up already? Your shift doesn't start until 2," Danny pointed out, contemplating getting herself a plate of eggs.  
  
"No, I'm working for Angel now," Juliet announced, after finishing brushing her teeth.  
  
"What?" Danny asked surprised, she finally decided to have some eggs, and was getting a plate from the cabinet, "Are you still working at the Pit?"  
  
"Yeah," Juliet yelled from her bedroom, "It's just that I can help a lot more people, if I have more help. I mean I need the extra muscle, and so do they."  
  
"Hayden and I don't help enough?" Danny questioned, when Juliet finally appeared in the kitchen wearing a knee length cargo skirt and a black tee that said "Vegas" on it.  
  
"Ok, no offense Danny, but who was chased all over town by some vamp the other night?" Juliet laughed, putting her hair up into a bun.  
  
"Alright, so I ain't great with the fighting, but I help with the research," Danny replied.  
  
"Yeah, but Cordelia, she gets visions from the powers that be" Juliet said excitedly, "I mean, come on, they're the fricken PTBs! I can't pass up the chance to have them on my side."  
  
"Fine, but your not going to ditch Hayden and I, are you?" Danny asked. Just then Hayden burst through the door.  
  
"Hey guys," Hayden greeted, going strait to the coffee maker.  
  
"Hello yourself," Juliet smirked. Hayden poured himself some coffee, and then loaded it with sugar, "Want a little coffee with that sugar?"  
  
"So, who wants to come with me to the club? I've gotta practice a little before tonight," Hayden explained, stirring his coffee.  
  
"Sorry, can't. I've gotta work," Juliet replied, scrunching her nose, "I'm working for AI now." Hayden's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you serious?" Hayden asked, "Your working for that guy?" Juliet nodded.  
  
"Well I gotta get going then, see you guys at 2," Juliet waved as she walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
"So you hired her? That doesn't mean my pay goes down does it?" Cordelia whined, "I mean it's really bad as it is. I can hardly get by with the little you pay me! I had to buy generic detergent last week. Generic!"  
  
"Don't worry Cordelia," Angel sighed, "Your pay check isn't in jeopardy."  
  
"Thank God," Cordelia said relieved, "I thought that this week I'd have to buy generic tissues too." Cordelia sat back down, and went back to painting her nails.  
  
"You actually have the ancient creaton scrolls?" Wesley asked. Juliet followed him into the office, and leaned against Cordy's desk.  
  
"Well, they aren't in the best shape, the ministry they were at during the 11th century, kind of...," Juliet explained, "..Exploded. So they're a little charred, but otherwise, they're readable."  
  
"Wow, could you bring them in sometime?" Wes wondered, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Sure thing," Juliet nodded, "So what's the plan for today?"  
  
"We'll I got a vision last night. It was of this address," Cordelia said, handing a slip of paper to Angel.  
  
"Ok well, let's go," Juliet replied, as she glanced over at the address.  
  
***  
  
"So ... Hayden maybe we could do something later, since Juliet's gonna be at AI." Danny suggested, whipping down the bar at the Pit. Hayden frowned and began roughly shoving his things in his bag.  
  
"I can't believe she's just gonna drop everything and work for that guy. First off, he's a vampire."  
  
"I take it you don't trust him?" Danny smirked.  
  
"Gee, how could you tell?"  
  
"Well, what is it that actually bothers you about Angel? Is it just that she wont be working with us as much? Or is it more than that? Is it that he's all ... tall, and strong, and gorgeous, and he has that angry, brooding look in his eye's? Is that it?'  
  
Hayden just glared.  
  
"I see by your menacing glare that I hit the nail on the head. Which really isn't as easy as you would think, trust me on this, I almost broke my hand when I was helping fix ... " Danny began babbling, but Hayden interrupted her.  
  
"You're saying that you're not angry that she's leaving us to go work for him?" He asked. Danny thought for a second.  
  
"Well, actually, I'm kind of angry at her. I mean, does she think she's that much better then us? I mean, sure, her sis was a Slayer, but she's just a human. Like us. Does her being trained by a Watcher make her a better human? I think not." She angrily flung her rag on the ground.  
  
"And you thought I was the angry one." Hayden smirked.  
  
***  
  
Juliet and Angel walked quietly though the sewers. Cordelia and Wesley had stayed behind to research the address.  
  
"So, did you grow up in Los Angeles?" Angel asked.  
  
"We moved here when I was a baby," Juliet answered, "I was born in New Haven, Connecticut. My mom brought us here because she wanted to become an actress. Never was successful though."  
  
"Are you still in contact with your family?" Angel wondered, glancing over at the red head.  
  
"Yeah. My mom lives in Beverly Hills, with her...3rd husband I think," Juliet rolling her eyes, "And my brother and sister live with them. They're really little though. My little brother was born when I was 5, and then after my sister died, my mom felt like she had to fill the void I guess, so she had my little sister." Angel nodded. One of the things he missed most about being Liam was his family. It's one of those things you don't miss until it's really gone.  
  
"How bout you, how long you been in LA?" Juliet asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"It's coming up on a year," Angel replied, "Before that I was in Sunnydale."  
  
"Wow," Juliet responded, "Is it as intense there as people say it is?"  
  
"It's...busy," Angel answered, "When it comes to demons and things. It's a nice place in the day time though...from what I've heard."  
  
"Being a vampire really sucks doesn't it?" Juliet asked cautiously. Her voice wasn't much above a whisper. Angel just nodded.  
  
"Being a human isn't that great though. I mean at least you don't have to worry about not having enough time, or all the bullshit they call love."  
  
***  
  
"What do you think their doing now?" Hayden asked Danny for the tenth time. He was sitting across from her. A checker's board in between them.  
  
"Right now, I bet she and Angel are making out behind some crypt. Or maybe it's gotten farther then that, maybe their already making sweaty, hot, love." She joked.  
  
Hayden threw a checker piece at her.  
  
"That's not funny." He mumbled.  
  
"No, this is funny." She jumped over his 5 remaining players, winning the game.  
  
"Aw...man. That's what now? me: 1 you: 5?" He laughed.  
  
"That's better. I haven't seen you smile all night. I was beginning to feel like you were inhabited by some frowning demon." She giggled, standing up to smooth out her black skirt.  
  
"Hey, what's with the skirt?" He asked, slightly wigged by the fact that he thought that she looked good in it.  
  
"None of my jeans were clean, And I couldn't do laundry if my life depended on it."  
  
"Oh. Well, you should wear them more often. You look...good." He admitted. Danny began blushing.  
  
"Um...Thanks." She walked over and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"So...No idea when Juliet's gonna be back?" He glanced at her nervously.  
  
"Nope, probably dawn." She scooted closer. 'Here it is' she thought. 'I should just go for it. It will be worth it.' She turned and quickly kissed him. His eye's widened as they looked at each other.  
  
"Um...I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Danny said quickly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm going to leave. See you tomorrow." Hayden replied. They both stood up and walked their separate ways. 


	4. Aftermath

Juliet got out her keys, and yawned as she began to open her door.  
  
"Juliet!" Danny just about screamed, opening the door before Juliet could even take her keys out of the lock.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up?" Juliet said, walking past her. She sat down in their old blue recliner and began to take off her shoes.  
  
"Ok, we have to talk," Danny announced sitting down across from her.  
  
"Can we talk while I brush my teeth?" Juliet asked, but began moving towards the bathroom before Danny could even respond.  
  
"I uh...I kissed Hayden," Danny finally spit out. Juliet stopped brushing for a moment, and then began again.  
  
"That's great, Danny," Juliet said after she finished, "how'd it happen?"  
  
"We were uh playing checkers..and then talking about you," Danny explained, "and then...I just kissed him."  
  
"Wait, you guys kissed while talking about me? I'm disturbed," Juliet laughed, "how was it?"  
  
"It was really really nice," Danny smiled, "but I don't think he liked it."  
  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he?" Juliet asked, as she went into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
"Because he likes someone else," Danny replied.  
  
"Who?" Juliet wondered, "Do I know her?"  
  
"You could say that," Danny said, almost at a whisper, "I'm going to bed." Danny sighed and began to walk towards her bedroom.  
  
"Night," Juliet called, as she went to her own room.  
  
***  
  
"Is it me or are those two acting weird?" Max asked Juliet, as she wiped down the counter.  
  
He was referring to Danny and Hayden. They had been avoiding each other as well as they could while being stuck in the same room.  
  
"Yeah they are, but I think I know why. Apparently they had a very confusing night."  
  
"Wait...they didn't..."  
  
"No! Danny kissed him and apparently, he didn't like it."  
  
"Well duh, cause he's in love with you," Max said barley above a whisper.  
  
"Huh?" Juliet asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Juliet," Danny tossed an empty bottle into the recycling.  
  
"Yeah Dan?"  
  
"I gotta get out of here. Hayden hasn't looked at me all day. I mean, last night was an accident, and now I regret it. I never regret anything, and I feel bad about that, but still. It just happened, I mean ..." She slammed her head on the counter.  
  
"God I need a boyfriend. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a date? I swear Juliet, I'd even take a blind date right now. That's how desperate I am. Say...know anyone?"  
  
Under the counter, Max kicked Juliet.  
  
"Ow! What was ...Oh, Uh...I mean, Yeah Danny, I'm sure I could find someone." Juliet grinned. Hayden approached and began taking down chairs around the counter. Danny glanced at him nervously.  
  
"Um... Hayden, make sure toy sweep off the stage, ok? My dad needs it clean for the singer tonight."  
  
"Whatever you say boss." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"See what I mean? He hates me now!" Danny whispered to Juliet.  
  
"No he doesn't, Hayden would never hate you," Juliet tried to reassure her.  
  
"No offense, but your clueless when it comes to how other people feel," Danny spat back. Juliet got an odd look on her face.  
  
"No I'm not, I am very perceptive of other people's feelings," Juliet replied defensively.  
  
"I hate to say it, because I know you could kick my ass, but she's right," Max agreed. Juliet sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm going to go check inventory, is there anyway you can get him out of here?" Danny pleaded.  
  
"I have to work, Max will do it," Juliet answered, grabbing her bag, "Call me if you guys need any help later."  
  
"See, if you were perceptive of people's feelings, you would realize that this situation will be way too uncomfortable for me," Max said to Juliet angrily as he walked her out. She just shrugged and grinned, leaving him to sort out the mess between the two. 


End file.
